


A New Year's Eve Spent Together

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Series: Just Civilians [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Civilian!Adrien, Civilian!Marinette, F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, everyone is a hero, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: When their friends go on a mission to another country, Adrien is determined to make it the best New Year’s ever for both him and Marinette. (Companion piece to What They Have Missed)





	A New Year's Eve Spent Together

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone and Happy New Year's! I hope you guys had an awesome year and I hope you have a good new one. This is a little fic I created to celebrate the New Year's so I hope you enjoy! Now if you excuse me, I have to watch Avenger: Infinity Wars. I haven't watched it yet but it's really good so far. Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. You guys know who does and if you don't look it up. I do own the OCs (even though there aren't any in this fic).

Adrien liked to think that he was observant. To others, it might not seem so it but years of watching how people behaved around him and his father was very good training. So Adrien knew that when Nino, Alya, and the others had to go on “vacation” he knew that they were going on a mission to another country.

 

And he was disappointed. Not because they ditched him and Marinette but because he knew that Marinette would be devastated that their friends couldn't spend New Year’s Eve with them. Adrien then took it upon himself to make it the best New Year’s Eve ever. It would be special especially since it was going to be his and Marinette’s first New Years as a couple.

 

With permission from his father and Marinette's parents, Adrien invited Marinette to spend the night at his house. Marinette, having been depressed since their friends were on a mission, happily accepted.

 

Adrien had everything planned out. First, they would watch movies for a bit and if they got bored, he had a variety of games they could play. He also had the chefs make a various junk foods that they could snack on. It was just supposed to be a relaxing night.

 

At six o’clock, their doorbell rang which Adrien answered since he knew it would be Marinette. Once Marinette entered the gates he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a big smile.

 

“I’m glad you could come over,” he said.

 

Marinette returned his smile and replied, “I am too. So what’s the plan for the evening?”

* * *

“It’s almost midnight! Are you ready?” Marinette asked in excitement.

 

It was 11:55 now, and they had stopped the movie they were watching to wait for the new year to come.

 

Adrien looked nervous however and with a shaky voice asked, “Hey Marinette?”

 

Marinette looked at him curiously and replied, “Yes?”

 

Adrien closed his eyes and exhaled. He had tried to remain oblivious for a bit, but he knew how he felt. And he was sure Marinette felt the same.

 

Then, without hesitation, he said, “I love you.”

 

Marinette looked at Adrien in shock. She had known that she loved him and while they had been dating for awhile, she had been hesitate to say it to him in case it was too soon.

 

With a wide smile on her face, she replied, “I love you too.”

 

And as the clock struck midnight, the two shared their first kiss. Their friends may have left them, but they were together and that was all that mattered.


End file.
